Uncage Me
by KeyJ23
Summary: After building a stronger friendship for about a year, Shikamaru and Neji finally begin to open up to each other. They lean on each other for support with their pasts and possibly create a future? ShikaNejiShika
1. Chapter 1

Naruto and all of its characters were created and are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement intended.

Rated T for language and later sexual themes. Could evolve to M in the future. ShikaNejiShika

* * *

Uncage Me

_by Kat Johns_

_**Chapter One**_

_Damn. Why does she have to be so troublesome?_

Ino was hauling Shikamaru out to barbeque with her and Chōji again.

"Shikamaru!" the blonde exclaimed as her grip tightened on his wrist, "Get a move on! Why do you hate spending time with us so much? You're such a lazy bum."

Said boy ignored the last statement, giving a failed attempt at freeing his wrist. "… This is the second time we've gone to eat dinner at Yakiniku's... This week."

"Chōji just got back from his mission. I want to treat him," she whined.

"Good, because I'm sure as hell not treating him."

Ino let out an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes.

_There's no way I'd pay for that much food. _

When they'd arrived at the restaurant, Ino released Shikamaru's abused wrist and strolled in with a beaming smile.

_Women are so moody. _

Shikamaru directed a slightly confused glare at her and ambled in behind, but a smirk soon found its way onto the corner of his mouth when he saw Chōji stuffing his own mouth. On his left was Sakura, who was scolding the Akimichi with accusatory chopsticks about how fast he was eating his pork. Seated across the table was Neji quietly sipping his tea, looking on with disinterest.

A squealing Ino ran over to Sakura, hugged her, then sat down on her open side, so Shikamaru settled to Neji's right sending a sympathetic nod his way.

_Glad we're not next to either of those crazy women. I'll keep you company._

Neji nodded back.

Over the year, Neji and the shadow-nin had grown closer. After Chōji and Ino, Neji was probably his closest friend. They were very alike in the fact that they could sit, play shōgi, and enjoy each other's company without words. The two shinobi were both geniuses and excellent strategists, albeit Shikamaru always won in a match. Neji did put up a good fight each time, though.

"What's up, Hyūga?"

"Hn."

There were things about the ninja he didn't like though, such as the occasional short remarks, like Sasuke used to use. But it could be excused for today. Shikamaru knew just how much of a drag dealing with Ino and Sakura could be.

"I can see you're about as enthusiastic as I am. How did the mission go?"

"It was a success. There were no complications. It was supposed to be a B-rank, but turned out to be a mere C-rank. I could have possibly handled it alone," Neji explained.

"What was the pay?"

"About 60,000 ryou. It was to be expected."

"You know," Chōji added with his mouth full, "They still coulda' paid us more. It was easy, but it _was_ a B-rank at first. Plus, how am I gonna pay for my meals if I don't get paid what I was counting on?"

Sometimes, the Hokage would keep the extra money that should not have been offered for the easier mission to use for village improvements and such.

The blonde giggled, leaning back to reach over and pat her plump friend on the back. "Don't worry; I'll pay tonight."

"Thanks Ino!" both Chōji and Sakura said. The pinkette had somehow taken that as _her_ green light to go, too. And she could put it away. Together, the two began feasting on the popular negi tanshio_. _

"Ah man!" Ino complained bringing her head down to her arms crossed on the table. Shikamaru and Neji shared a glance, Shikamaru shrugged, and they began to eat, too. "Thank you for the food."

_Stuff's as good as ever. I remember why it's so popular now._

Out of his periphery, the lazy ninja caught a glimpse of Neji scrunching up his nose and fully looked over in silent query. "It is a bit salty. The house cooks could do better."

"Eh, I think it's pretty good. But I could probably cook to your tastes; It's acceptable to Chōji… Then again, he eats just about anything."

"It's true, but I really do like your cooking, Shikamaru. Especially your udon. Gah, that stuff's amazing."

Neji half-smiled. "Perhaps I should take up on your offer, then."

_I was half-joking, Neji, but it's whatever. I did say I would._

"If it's no trouble, how about tomorrow evening?"

"Sounds good to me. Chōji, Ino, Sakura? Do any of you all wanna come?" Shikamaru offered.

Sakura frowned. "I'd love to Shikamaru, but I'll be working at the hospital."

"Me too. They're running short on medics tomorrow, so we're filling in," continued Ino.

"I'm sorry. I have to say no, too. Maybe another time." It was rather unusual that Chōji would decline a home-cooked meal, but he probably had a previous commitment.

"Looks like it's just you and me. Oh, and my parents will be around, so hope you don't mind," Shikamaru realized. "My mom can be pretty troublesome."

The other genius shook his head. "No, I don't mind at all. It would be a pleasure to eat with your parents."

The remaining part of dinner was filled with the simple melody of easy conversation, clicking of chopsticks, and munching.

* * *

Shikamaru stopped eating for a moment and grinned when a figurative light bulb illuminated above his head. It had been a while since his mind had been challenged to a formidable opponent besides his father. He became tired of losing after a while.

"Hey Neji. You almost done? How about a game of shōgi? It's never too late for you to try and beat me." The challenger smirked as Neji slowly lifted his eyes from his bowl.

"You are on, Shikamaru. I will not lose to you again." His competitive side reared. "If I do not win... No, I will play until I win."

"Careful, Hyūga. You almost sounded like Lee for a sec'."

A light brushing of pink appeared on his cheeks as Neji downcast his embarrassed eyes. "Shut up."

_Every damn time a friend mentions him. Control yourself, Hyūga._

He replaced his mask and raised his chin, face like an empty plate so no one could see through any cracks. Hyūgas did not show embarrassment, for they were a proud breed.

Shikamaru noticed the reaction. It wasn't often that Neji became flustered, much less blushed. The Hyūga was more open with him now, but not to the extent that Chōji and Ino were.

"Wait, where are you two going all of a sudden?" Sakura paused eating for a moment.

Ino interjected when she looked up, too. "Oh, they're probably going to play shōgi, or go, or some other old-man game."

_"Shōgi, _thank you very much, Ino." The shadow-nin had to defend his and Asuma's game. "Where do you wanna go, Neji, my house or the compound?"

"My place is closer. We can go there. When we enter though, you have to be quiet. I would not want to wake anyone."

_It is only about an hour past dark, but the household retires for early morning meditation and training._

Neji would be a bit tired in the morning, but a game or two of shōgi was worth it. Plus, it was Thursday. Sundays and Fridays were his days off of training, so he tried to relax, like a tight rope going slack. On these days, Neji would meditate in the morning and read or run errands in the afternoon, then spar once or twice with Hinata or Hanabi. After that, he would take a tranquil, aromatic soak in the oforo. The steaming water did wonders to alleviate his tense muscles.

Neji was awakened from his musing by his friend saying, "That's fine. Do you want to leave now?"

"If you are ready. I'm finished eating."

"Cool. Hey, guys we're leaving. Ino, you got the bill?" Shikamaru stood with Neji scooting out close behind.

Ino raised and waved her white flag. "...Yeah, fine." She could pay for their meals, since they actually controlled themselves. Unlike _some_ people.

"Goodbye," the Hyūga bowed and began to walk away.

Shikamaru gave a backward wave as he, too began his exit. "See ya."

"Gah, those guys are always up to something, huh?" Ino inquired, agitated. She knew that Neji and Shikamaru had been spending a lot of time together in the past few years. Not too much, but more than she was comfortable with. Shikamaru belonged to Chōji and herself. He was their best friend and she knew it. So, why did her heart pinch when they left together? She wasn't jealous. She didn't envy them, did she?

Chōji said as he watched them leave, "Nah, it's fine. Let them have their intelligent fun."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? This is my first story on fanfiction, so any feedback will be helpful. I'm open to suggestions. More writing to come soon! Thank you so much for reading! Also, would you like it if I replaced simple sayings to Japanese? Something like, "See ya," to "_Ja ne_."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and all of its characters were created and are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement intended.

Rated T for language and sexual themes.

* * *

Uncage Me

_by Kat Johns_

_**Chapter Two**_

Neji raised his index to his lips as he looked at his companion who in turn, mirrored his actions in a silent agreement. Slowly, _tantalizingly_ slow, the Byakugan user turned the doorknob and opened the door to the Branch House's main entrance, wincing at the extensive creak it produced.

_Shh... So much for being a ninja._

When the Hyūga had finally gotten the door open, the two "ninjas" entered the foyer, out of the crisp November evening wind.

"Stealthy," Shikamaru deadpanned, receiving a glare in return.

Whispering, Neji told Shikamaru to slip off his shoes and line them up as he locked up the noisy offender they'd come in from.

"Neji."

His moonstone orbs widened at the pitch his voice had been called. Bit by bit, he turned then bowed low, Shikamaru quickly catching on and following suit. "Hiashi-sama."

_Why is he inside the Branch House? _

Both young men rose simultaneously. All the while, Neji was pulling up a cement mask for the Hyūga Head.

"Neji, where have you been at this hour?" Hiashi had his arms crossed in the sleeves of his traditional Hyūga robe, head held high enough to ensure that his air of authority was palpable. Around him and the elders, Branch House members were reduced to obedient mutts at the feet of their masters.

"I was eating at Yakiniku Q with Shikamaru, Chōji, Ino, and Sakura after coming back from my mission. Shikamaru and I are going to play a few games of shōgi if that is all right with you."

"That is fine." Hiashi studied him and Shikamaru carefully. "Do not stay out so late next time."

Neji bowed again. "Yes, Hiashi-sama."

Hiashi turned, then said, "Glad I am understood. Goodnight, Neji, Shikamaru," and walked back to the Main House to sleep.

The younger Hyūga released a puff of air he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

_That went much easier than expected…_

"Hey, Neji. Are we gonna play some shōgi or what?" Shikamaru was trying to change the course of Neji's mind, who was thankful for the much needed distraction.

In response, Neji began to traverse to his room, prompting his guest to follow. "I'm sorry, but I cannot be a proper host and offer any tea. It would be too loud."

"That's fine since we just ate," the shadow-nin replied as they arrived at Neji's room.

It was as conventional as Shikamaru imagined it would be. It was his first time being there. The walls were stark white, the only decoration adorning the barren walls a piece of artwork. Hanging, was a sample of what was apparently a delicate artist's Japanese calligraphy illustrated on a scroll. In the far back-right corner of the room from where they stood was a plain futon laying on the tatami flooring with a full bookcase closer to the young geniuses. On the left wall sat a tansu and the closet was in the front wall closest to them. His room was separated from the courtyard outside by shoji doors. Neji's room was about as traditional as it was going to get.

"You may look around for a second while I get out and set up the board." Neji went to the closet to go retrieve it.

As soon as Shikamaru had walked in, the calligraphy had caught his eye, so he stepped over to it in the meantime. "Who painted this?"

"…I did," he answered carefully while setting down the board to sit.

The lazy-nin's brow drew up. "Why that quote?" he asked while still admiring the work. It read, "For the caged bird sings of freedom." He softly, but quickly swept his fingertips over the smooth surface, then went to join his host on the ground, noticing his reaction.

The Jonin's shoulders tensed as his opal orbs narrowed. Alarm bells were ringing in his head, but he showed little to nothing externally.

_You're treading dangerous waters, Shikamaru. Swim back to shore._

The Hyūga was racking through his brain to find a way out of the question. The advantage of having the work in his room was that no one would see it, unless he permitted them inside. Very few came to visit Neji's room, except for Hinata or Hanabi And they certainly would not ask unnecessary questions. Hanabi may be rambunctious, but she knew her limits. She was a Hyuga after all.

Neji found no full solution, so he mediated. "I find it relatable."

His clipped answer hid that Neji lived and breathed that painting.

That he had been singing ever since he saw his father perish in front of his very own eyes.

That his life currently belonged to the Main Branch.

No. He didn't speak about his weaknesses, but he swore he'd eliminate this one.

* * *

Shikamaru got the hint and didn't venture any further. "It's very well executed."

_Must've aggravated a personal scar._

"Thank you," the Jōnin returned.

The raven looked down at the board to see that Neji had given him the first move, so he took full advantage.

_How kind._

In response, Neji moved one of his pawns identically. Shikamaru took note of this, but didn't know if it was intentional, or just a coincidence. To test his theory, he shifted another pawn out of the line of defense. His opponent did the same. He glanced up at the brunette to see innocent grey irises looking back.

_What is he doing? Is this some kind of mind game?_

Lowering his chin and eyelids, Shikamaru crabbed his fingers. It was a habit of his, but it helped him assess and come up with a strategy.

Neji attentively observed his opponent for a few moments. He didn't mind a longer game. When Shikamaru reopened his obsidian eyes, they were set with determination. He drove forward his knight and snapped it down, expecting an equivalent.

His competitor matched the action with confidence.

_Figured as much. I just don't know why he's doing this._

Next, another pawn was advanced to open an opportunity for his bishop, afterwards. Neji followed, so Shikamaru did as planned: move his bishop to capture the knight.

_He can't mimic me for too long._

As if Neji had read his mind, he shifted his queen to take the shadow-nin's bishop.

_Crap. Looks like you're done playing around, though._

The Chūnin recovered quickly, for he was 200 steps ahead. Both shinobi thoroughly scrutinized the game as it unfolded- shaping, assembling new strategies.

A thought struck suddenly to Shikamaru as he was awaiting his next turn. One he had noted earlier that evening.

_Better bring this up carefully._

He would toe the metaphorical waters he'd been in before he jumped in this time.

"How has training been going? Tenten, Lee, or Gai any trouble on you?"

"The usual. I guess the word 'trouble' suits my teammates. Lee and Gai are always bawling their eyes out about 'The Fountain of Youth' and Tenten gossips about too many feminine things." The Hyūga continued the game.

The raven's lip twitched, letting out a soft chuckle. "Yeah. When did Lee pick up that horrid jumpsuit again?"

"Back when we were Genin. Your go."

Shikamaru took the opportunity to send his lance forward to seize the silver general left wide open.

_How did he not see that?_

The Nara continued, "Lee is way too dramatic."

"Maybe, but it seems to work for him."

"Yeah, but does the way he spouts 'youth' not irritate you?"

Neji stopped playing for a brief time period to contemplate Shikamaru's inquiry. "It does. Very much so. It's just that Uncle respects his work ethic. "

_Found it. Venture a little further._

The Nara halted too and set his gaze upon the brunette, signaling for him to continue.

"Hiashi-sama compares me to him. Like I am not good enough for him."

Ebony locked onto ivory and became tender.

_Oh..._

"I understand."

"No. No, you don't," Neji snapped causing Shikamaru to withdraw. "He compares my taijutsu to Lee's. I try, but of course his is going to be better. That is all he is capable of."

The shadow-nin had never heard Neji like this. It didn't seem like such a big deal, but the younger knew there was more to it. He was going to have to douse out the flames before they became a fire. He'd never been good with those blazing orange licks, but he'd definitely have to try. "You're right. I don't understand, but I hear you."

"The Main House places so much pressure on me." Neji choked up. "They expect so much, yet they brand a _goddamn_ seal on my forehead?! What kind of twisted tradition _is_ that?"

The Chūnin may have been far ahead in their abandoned game of shōgi, but he was utterly unprepared for anything lachrymal and began to stress. He avoided girls whenever possible for this reason. They were too emotional. Too much drama. Too troublesome. Still, a voice deep in his subconscious advised him.

_Get up... Go over there._

Shikamaru reluctantly crawled over to the Byakugan user, lifting his hand with slight hesitation to gently situate it upon Neji's shoulder in an attempt to console him. Slowly, a tear streamed from a pale eye, down a flushed cheek, leaving a path in its wake. "Why?"

"Shh. Sh. Please don't cry, Neji."

Said Hyūga's blinking, glistening eyes focused on Shikamaru as another salty culprit trailed the first. Lifting the thumb and forefinger of the opposite hand, the raven wiped it away, then cupped his cheek.

Neji gently grasped his friend's right wrist, not pulling it away. Just holding on. "I apologize. I did not intend to allow my emotions to go unchecked," he blubbered, pulling deep inhales to release slowly.

There was no reason for Neji to be so formal with him. He'd have to mention that another time. "No, no. It's okay. I know you're really stressed." Shikamaru dropped his appendage to his crouching knee.

_It's definitely _not_ okay. What the fuck is wrong with them?_

He didn't understand why he was pissed off so much... Or if he even wanted to. He couldn't do anything about the Hyūga traditions.

_No. But what I _can_ do is console you._

"How about some time to just relax and sleep, yeah? We can play another game tomorrow."

The emotion-torn Hyūga shifted his bloodshot eyes to the long forgotten shōgi game. "I'll definitely win tomorrow," he declared, taking the exit he was granted.

"One can dream."

Determination set across Neji's weary face. "Oh? Seems I will be making your nightmare a reality, then."

"We'll see," was his response as Shikamaru hoisted himself up to take his literal exit.

"Goodnight, Shikamaru," he bid as his friend left.

"Night," the Nara called over his shoulder.

_Troublesome…_

* * *

A/N: Thank you very much for reading. Other reviews will be greatly appreciated as well. Please stay tuned for the next chapter!

-The tansu is a chest of drawers, but if you look it up, it isn't the kind that looks like stairs


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto and all of its characters were created and are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement intended.

Rated T for language and sexual themes.

* * *

Uncage Me

_by Kat Johns_

_**Chapter Three**_

_God dammit._

The shadow-nin was feeling uncharacteristically anxious this afternoon. He'd just dropped and broken one of the porcelain tea cups his mom had just finished washing.

"Shikamaru. Are you okay? You've been acting strange all day," his mother, Yoshino looked on with worry.

Said teen knelt down to gingerly pick up the shattered remnants off the floor. "Yeah Ma. I'm fine."

Yoshino may not have been a trained ninja, but she could still read her own son. "Is it because you're cooking for someone new? There's no need to worry. Dinner will be fine."

_She's right. _

As he stepped over to the trashcan just inside the tan kitchen's entryway, the Chūnin wondered if it was merely because it was someone new, or that it was the guest himself. There was no reason for him to get nervous- it was only Neji. He nodded, but more to himself than his mother. Although he had new found confidence, there was still a lingering feeling of unease.

"Great. Now get your butt back in gear and let's finish these dishes," the woman commanded. "You have to get supper started."

Tonight they'd be dining on a family recipe of tori zosui crafted from some rice leftover the day before. It was fitting for the cool night they were facing. Although it was only November, it seemed the chilly weather had arrived early this year. It looked like Shikamaru would be staying inside, or dressed as warm as possible these next few months when on missions.

Efficiently putting away the tableware with his mom, Shikamaru began to select and pull out all the ingredients needed as Yoshino exited to sit with her husband on the couch. The raven had long since committed the recipe to memory. It was quite simple actually. All he really needed was chicken stock, chicken, rice, kombu dashi, and some spices. Now, the various seasonings were what made it a family recipe. He hoped Neji liked a little kick.

Shikamaru meticulously prepared the meal while contemplating what he and Neji would do after dinner and if his father would cause any trouble for them.

_Troublesome father bringing up troublesome crap to embarrass me._

He just wanted the meal to go over peacefully. Without the older shadow-nin bringing up how cute he was as a naked baby or anything worse. A shudder traced down his spine.

Before he knew it, the front door was knocked on, signaling the Hyūga's arrival.

"Ma!" Shikamaru called, seeing as he was still preoccupied.

"Shikaku, go get the door. I'm going to help Shikamaru finish up." The man was still half-way sprawled out on the couch when Yoshino glanced back on her way to the kitchen. "Up!"

"So demanding." His wife gave him a threatening look that promised misfortune if he didn't get up that instant. "Okay, okay. I'm moving woman."

Shikaku leisurely strolled over to the front door, hearing another knock. "Coming," he called. There he saw a secure, robed Hyūga closely resembling Hiashi, when he opened the door. Neji bowed. Shikaku offered his hand to Neji, who shook it, saying "Come in."

* * *

"Thank you," Neji replied politely.

Shikaku escorted him to the heated kotatsu, which the longer-haired teen could see was just outside the kitchen from between a set of open shoji doors. Yoshino had previously set the table, so both males seated themselves across from each other- the younger Jōnin facing the kitchen.

"Hey, Neji. I'm almost done. Be in there in a sec," Shikamaru announced without looking up from his last minute preparations.

The guest observed his surroundings for the second time ever, waiting patiently. "Okay."

_It's been a while since I have been here... The kotatsu is so warm. _

Neji relaxed a little from his formal seiza.

_It's so… homey here._

As Shikamaru's mother walked away from the kitchen counter, she kindly greeted, "Neji hun. It's good to see you again," and sat next to Shikaku.

"The pleasure is mine, Nara-san," he smoothly responded.

Yoshino had shown compassion for the Hyūga without fail every time they came into contact, even if occurrences were sporadic, like at the market.

Shikamaru came to the low table with the soup and a salad consisting of carrots, cucumbers, daikon radishes, and mizuna lettuce, topped with sesame seeds and ginger dressing. The cook descended next to Neji, they all said their thanks, and began.

The Byakugan user's opalescent orbs donned a look of surprise. "Shikamaru, what is this?"

_This is amazing._

Worried, the young Nara looked to him answering hesitantly, "Kombu dashi."

"This is great. You made something simple taste so good," Neji exclaimed, savoring another bite. Yes, the Hyūga servants created incredible spreads, but it was different to have an uncomplicated meal.

"Dear God..." Shikamaru muttered, relieved. Why was he relieved? "You had better like it. I spent a lot of effort on this," he spoke.

Wrapping a loving arm around his wife's shoulder, Shikaku mentioned, "The kid learned how to cook from his mother, here."

"Yes, while Shikaku was off on missions I would get bored, so I taught little Shika how to cook," the Nara woman confessed.

The teen rolled his eyes and groaned at the nickname. "More like _forced_. And then when Ino found out I could use the stove top, she had me learn the ways of baking in the oven." Since then, Ino had always mandated that they made her birthday cake together, since her birthday was just the day after his.

_So he can cook and bake. Hm._

Neji smirked and looked on with interest.

"Son, you know you like your manly cooking," the elder Nara teased beginning to eat again.

Putting down her spoon for a moment, an idea popped into Yoshino's mind. "Maybe you could start making dinner every night. This really is good."

Shikaku indiscreetly smothered a snicker and Neji's smirk graduated to a grin as they ate.

"No," Shikamaru hastily denied. "I only like to cook when I feel up to it."

Neji joined in and turned to his friend. "Well then, I'm happy you decided to cook for me."

"I'm glad to," Shikamaru replied honestly.

Shikaku's eyes narrowed.

"I got you Shikamaru. You're willing to make a meal for the Hyūga but not your mom and I. I'll remember that." He felt like he saw there was more to the previous statement than even Shikamaru knew, though.

"Whatever Dad."

_..Is this what it would be like to have a father?_

The Hyūga caught himself before he ventured any further, but the thought still remained. He never knew his mother, but there were bits and pieces lying dormant in the depths of his psyche of Hizashi. The man had sacrificed his life for the family in hopes of a change. Neji swore to himself long ago that he would fulfill his late father's wishes and break the chains of destiny that constantly restricted the Branch. That one day the two sides would stand on equal ground.

Neji knew there was a time and place for such solemn thoughts and now was not it. "Are we still playing shōgi tonight?"

"Nah," was the lazy reply.

_Typically lazy._

"You probably put up a good fight, don't you?" The _best_ shōgi player directed at the pale irised-nin.

"Yes… Now all I have to do is win." It didn't sound like a big feat out of context, but inside was a different story. Although, the possibilities _were _moving in his favor. "So are you afraid I might actually beat you this time?" he provoked with false confidence.

Void of outward emotion, Shikamaru's chocolate eyes bore into him, shutting down Neji's attempt at a challenge. "No. I figured we could just do something else."

"Fine, but we will have our rematch eventually."

_What happened last night…_

The Hyūga wasn't ready to open up about everything, but for some reason he felt as if he could trust Shikamaru with any information. It's not like the Chūnin was one to gossip. He wouldn't take advantage of him. He was Neji's closest friend outside the family, after all.

_At some point, Shikamaru. _

Neji promised himself.

The family and friend finished eating soon enough and dishes were picked up to be cleaned.

While walking over to the sink with his host, the young Jōnin expressed, "Thank you for dinner, Shikamaru. Can I help with anything?"

"Actually, do you wanna help with the dishes?" Shikamaru inquired. "I'll wash."

"Ah. Shikamaru." Yoshino offered, "You and Neji go off and do whatever. I'll have Shikaku help me out," while giving her husband eyes that left zero tolerance for complaint.

The young Nara hurriedly retreated from the kitchen as soon as he could with Neji in tow. "Thanks, Ma." Once the two were in the living room, they seated themselves on the couch; Shikamaru more so plopped down.

"What were you thinking about doing for after dinner?" The Hyūga certainly did not want to sit here all evening.

"Nothing."

_You can't be serious._

Neji gave a narrow almost-glare reading 'Seriously?'

"How about going through the forest?" the lazy-nin _seriously _offered despite the weather.

Curiously, Neji wondered aloud, "You go out there a lot, don't you?"

The Nara forests were vast and said to be home to much wildlife, the most famous being the deer of course. "Yeah. I go out to watch clouds or just to relax sometimes. It could be called my second home, considering how many times I've fallen asleep out there."

"Sure, let's go." A little cold wasn't going to stop them.

"Let's just change into something warmer, so I don't go numb. You can use some of my clothes." Both young shinobi made their way to Shikamaru's room just down the hallway to fetch what was needed.

Earlier, it was around the mid-forties °F outside, so Neji was provided a pair of Chūnin pants, a long sleeve fishnet shirt which Shikamaru claimed to be "actually, pretty warm," and a black cotton long sleeve. He would wear about the same, except his shirt was his distinctive turtleneck. The outfits appeared similar to the official uniform, but without the vest.

They casually changed, for ninja were accustomed to changing in front of each other on missions. Then, they stepped out from Shikamaru's artistic brown forest shoji screen doors into the crisp evening air.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading. This chapter didn't take quite as long as I figured it would, but I had some blocks. I dedicate it to **darkstardragon432**, the first one to favorite. Please leave reviews with constructive critiques ranging from grammar to style to ideas. So, are the Japanese words okay as long as I explain them?

-Tori zosui is a type of rice porridge. 2010/01/tori-zosui-japanese-rice-chicken-porridge/ 

-A seiza is the formal way the Japanese sit at a table with their legs folded under them.

-45°F is equal to 7.2°C.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and all of its characters were created and are owned by Masashi Kishimoto. No copyright infringement intended.

Rated T for language and sexual themes.

Uncage Me

_by Kat Johns_

_**Chapter Four**_

The nighttime stroll was very peaceful for the two shinobi. They would follow a trail, then occasionally cut across a thin line of trees. The younger of the two lead them along a path that could only be understood by one who had trekked it numerous times. Shikamaru could walk this path blindly and he was almost doing so, considering how dark it was. These lands had built him.

Neji was relatively confused by what the point of sudden turns were, but was not worried about it. He decided to just go along with it, but curiosity got the better of him and he stopped. "Hey, Shikamaru. Where exactly are we going?"

The Nara took a momentary look over, slightly startled by the break in the comfortable silence that only been interrupted before with the sound of cracking twigs or shuffling leaves. "I'm taking us to a spot to sit down."

"All the way out here?"

"You'll see."

_Okay…?_

Resolved to just wait, Neji quit asking questions and resumed following.

They came up to a break in foliage, holding a modest wooden structure that was hard to make out, even as the Hyūga squinted to get a better look. Shikamaru brought down and lit a hanging lantern from a matchbox sitting on top of it. Now Neji could see in more detail that the building was a fair-sized shed.

"The shed holds a bunch of medical stuff for the deer and supplies to make medicines from their antlers," Shikamaru explained sensing Neji's interest. When he spoke, steam puffed from his mouth into the air. "There are others around the forest."

"Hm... Why do you need the lantern?"

"To set down when we get just out there," he pointed back to the shed with his thumb, signaling the area behind it. "Come on."

Shikamaru lead them to a tree that appeared to be grown for the sole purpose of two people leaning on it. Roots surfaced underfoot, twisting and curving to form dual seats on the ground. The Nara took the spot he normally sat in, gesturing for Neji to join him on his left.

The Hyūga settled in with his knees up and legs slightly open, while he rested his head and shoulders back against the bark. The younger's posture looked a bit more relaxed, as he was slouched into his makeshift chair with the trunk even curled in to accommodate his back and shoulders. His legs also spread out and his knee met Neji's right, but he didn't pull it back. It really was easing to just take the weight off your feet and breathe easy.

_This is nice._

Beside him, Neji felt Shikamaru shiver and curl in on himself.

The chestnut haired ninja smirked, tilting his head against the tree toward his friend. "Are you cold?" It was surely chilly outside, especially since the temperature had dropped a bit more.

"No," Shikamaru gently snapped. He hated when the cold got the better of him. No. Who was he kidding? He hated the cold in general.

"Are you sure, _Shika?_" Neji teased.

The Nara's eyes widened comically, his body stiffening, and he turned to Neji. "You did _not_ just say that."

"Say what?" was the wrongly innocent response.

Shikamaru paused and searched his mind for when someone had called him that dreaded nickname around Neji. "When did someone- _Mom,_" he accused. At dinner, Yoshino had used that moniker.

"You catch on quick."

"So I've been told. Don't call me that," he scolded.

"Don't call you what, Shika?" Neji teased further.

"Neji." The tone in which his name was called surprised the said ninja. "Quit it."

Immediately, the Hyūga felt a sense of guilt wash over him as he shut up and retracted. He could feel the level of tension Shikamaru exuded. "Shikamaru, I…"

"Please, Neji" the shadow-nin requested as his eyes fluttered clothes. "Just stop." He slouched back against the tree again and sighed heavily, relieved.

The two sat in silence for what Neji felt like was an eternity as the complicated tension slipped away, replaced by a tentative feeling.

_What happened…?_

The years spent together on the field, as comrades, and as friends had made it immensely easier for the two to read and understand each other. Neji knew that there was something off. Shikamaru didn't usually snap like that unless he had to. It went against his lazy persona. Still though, he didn't know _what_ was wrong and that's what bothered him.

"Shikamaru, I am really sorry," the solemn Jōnin tried as he turned his shoulder against the tree as he unsurely extended his left hand to the Nara.

Earthy eyes opened and Shikamaru quickly, powerfully clutched the oncoming appendage enough to startle his companion into an attempt to dislodge his hand out of the punishing grasp. Tendons were too tight, his arm trembling. Belatedly, Shikamaru realized this and abruptly loosened his vice-like grip and their hands fell into his lap.

_Ow... Damn it. What's going on?_

Shikamaru looked over and saw Neji's hurt and confused expression with his own wild eyes. "Sorry," he managed lowly. "It's complicated."

"It's okay. I have time." Neji pulled his hand from under Shikamaru's and repositioned it on top, giving a reassuring squeeze. A part of his wrist and the back of his hand showed a minor red mark in the dim lighting.

There was brief quietude as Shikamaru gathered his thoughts. "Asuma…used to… He used to call me Shika." Eyebrows knitted, it appeared as if the spoken words physically pained him. "He heard Mom say it one time and he picked up on it."

_Asuma._

Neji was aware that Shikamaru and Asuma used to have an exceptional bond. Asuma had a special, but different bond with all three of his students, but Shikamaru was different. Asuma did not serve as a second father figure or a mere sensei to him, but something more.

The Hyūga patiently waited for Shikamaru to elaborate.

"He called me Shika as a joke. To get on my nerves. It was only him, mom, and rarely Ino that called me that, but I always get onto her."

"Which her?"

"Whichever."

"But why not Asuma-senpai?"

"I don't know. It was just different," the Chūnin confessed. "He didn't say it in a cutesy way or something."

Asuma was someone he had fully trusted and he had not known what to do with himself after his death. He had felt so empty, so…hollow. Like his heart had not been ripped or torn out, but extracted. There was only numbness until that shōgi game with his father and he finally "let it all out" as Shikaku had told him to.

Neji smiled as he leaned into his friend. "Thank you for telling me, Shikamaru." Part of him was selfishly glad because he had felt slightly vulnerable after what he revealed to Shikamaru yesterday, so now scores were evened. He acknowledged that his thoughts were wrong, but his pride couldn't help itself. Otherwise, he was content to just share the weight of some of Shikamaru's burdens.

The shadow-nin shivered again as he felt warmth emanate from Neji's side and he slanted his head onto the Hyūga's shoulder. He also felt good about telling Neji, for it had lifted a weight off his shoulders. "You're welcome," he murmured.

Emotional and physical drain was tiring him out. Talking about Asuma never ceased to pull up buried sadness within him.

_Troublesome._

"What is?" Neji asked, reluctant to disturb their peace.

Shikamaru shook his head against its support, dismissing the comment he had accidentally uttered aloud. "Nothing."

The ninja remained in silence again, but this one was untroubled. Neji propped the side of his head to rest on Shikamaru's.

The raven considered their conversation. Neji was a good listener and knew not to ask questions that he would not or could not answer. Their reserved personalities that would occasionally get fired up complimented each other; they could keep each other in check. Thinking about how lucky he was to have Neji, Shikamaru actually began to nod off.

Neji noticed this and nudged Shikamaru's head with his shoulder when he felt him start to slide down. "Hey Lazy Nara, are you ready to go inside?"

Awakened from his doze, "Lazy Nara" lethargically began to pull himself away and shook his head yes with an unintelligible grumble.

The Hyūga lifted himself and offered the same hand that had been over Shikamaru's, pulling him up, too.

"Thanks," the shorter expressed, bending down to pick up the gas light source, and releasing Neji's hand.

_What time is it?_

"Neji, do you wanna just stay over, since it's so late?" he offered.

"If I am not imposing." The two embarked on their journey back to the house, keeping the lantern to guide them back.

"Nah," Shikamaru disregarded as they passed the shed. "I'll just set up the other futon in my room."

"Thank you for your hospitality."

The Nara surveyed again the formalities Neji used. They were on a first name basis weren't they? This was his chance to bring it up.

_How do I put this without seeming like an ass?_

Shikamaru put his hands behind his head, elbows facing out, appearing lax as he usually did, after giving the lantern to Neji to hold.

"Oi Neji. You're welcome and all, but you don't have to act so formal and proper with me. Or my family for that matter." He glanced over and grinned to ascertain his friend was not offended.

Neji's opal orbs widened, but not comically so. He replied, "Hn," as he kept walking.

Reading that as a "Fine," or "Okay," after years of time together, Shikamaru nodded, quickening his pace a bit.

When he finally saw that they were nearing the house, the Chūnin broke off into a run towards his bedroom. He felt like his balls were about to fall off. And he did not sense any exaggeration, either.

_God_damn,_ it's cold._

"N-Neji," he chattered, when the Hyūga came in, gracefully gliding the door shut after him. "How are you n-not freezing your ass off?" Shikamaru was vigorously rubbing his arms to get heat from the friction, Neji's well-being not all that important at the moment. Okay, so maybe he was overreacting just a smidgen as the hangers in his closet hurriedly scraped against the metal bar in search of warmer clothes, tossing out the extra futon along the way.

Finding the actions endearing, dare he even say cute, Neji smirked while setting his bed up. But, hell must have frozen over at that moment, because never before had he thought of a male as _cute_. _Cute_ was not even supposed to be in his vocabulary.

"You're just blowing the temperature out of proportion. It feels like forty degrees out there, at the _least."_ A quiet chuckle escaped his throat seeing Shikamaru struggle to quickly slip on a hunter green pullover in the unlit room.

"Exactly. Too. Damn. Cold," the flushed ninja proclaimed, too distracted to notice Neji's amusement, then shuffling over to roll out his futon on the left of the Jōnin's, hence further away from the outdoors.

Neji pulled out his ponytail holder, combing his fingers through his long locks to work out the knots. "Whatever you say." He then skillfully shaped his hair into a bun because it was easier to manage in the mornings, while sitting under the covers.

_Oh Kami. What a girl._

Having gone to sleep with Neji on missions before, Shikamaru had never seen him do that. Maybe he only did it when he was home?

_Whatever._

Settling under the much needed warm confines of his blankets, he burrowed in for the night. The heater had already been shut off, seeing as everyone was supposed to be in dreamland by now. Shikamaru viewed Neji blow out the lantern and do the same.

"Night, Neji."

"Goodnight."

A/N: I'm sorry for such a long wait. I was feeling completely unmotivated. My muses just weren't there. So I forced myself to sit down and think and finish this chapter in two days.

And hell yeah! I just found out I got a five on my AP exam I took before school let out!

- I know that ninja should be able to handle the cold, but I figured that I would make Shikamaru a little wuss against it.

-I saw that in Japan, the heaters are set to turn off at night once everyone's asleep, so as not to waste electricity.

**Lazy Gaga: **Thank you for my first review. It let me know that someone thought it was worthy of review at first. **Okami Rayne: **I can't even express how honored I am that you read and reviewed. I honestly look up to you as a literary and artistic god. How was the time in the forest? Please continue to read on. **Itanejiluver: **Keep on looking for any mistakes I make and ask me about them. And maybe help me out with some other Japanese traditions along the way?


End file.
